Final Countdown
by Usagi323
Summary: Alfred could swear that this moment was like the ending of any sports movie ever, from the close championship game to the QB getting together with the head cheerleader. Now all he needed was a sound track. High School AU, has 2p America, VB/ Veggie Burgers/ 1p2p America


****AN:** **_Another one-shot I wrote a year ago for VB Month, hope you guys like it! Please feel free to leave a comment, citrique, or correct any grammar/formatting mistakes!_

* * *

 ** **10****

It was like the climax of every sports movie in history; it was the championship game and they were down 14 to 17 with the the clock running down and no timeouts left, all they needed was one last touchdown to win.

 ** **9****

However, they had run out of plays they could use and only had this one last desperate Hail Mary play to try and claim victory. Alfred could feel the time ticking away without even looking at the clock.

 ** **8****

He had his whole high school football career riding on this game, his last game as a senior. But it was more than that…

 ** **7****

He remembered the night before, Alfred had invited his boyfriend, Tommy, over to spend the night. They were both cuddled up together on the couch and watching a movie before bed. He doesn't know how Tommy knew something was off about Alfred that night, but he did and when he asked what was bothering the quarter back, Alfred hesitantly admitted to feeling nervous about their up coming game. He'd promised his team, his coach, and himself that he'd take them to state and win the championship. He was afraid of breaking that promise, afraid of letting everyone down, including himself. Tommy had laughed and gave him his usual easy smirk, adjusting himself from leaning against Alfred's side and leaned up to press a soft kiss on the corner of the blond's lips.

"Just give 'em the old razzle dazzle, sunshine, and you'll be fine." Seeing the confidence shining in those magenta orbs eased Alfred's nerves. And they would again when right before Alfred and Tommy would make their entrance on the playing field, along with the rest of the football team and cheerleaders. With whispered encouragements of "Knock 'em dead."

"Blue 42 set…" There was a moment's hesitation before Alfred completed the famous mantra that would set the play into motion. A brief moment of jitters as the weight of the situation hit him full force. A glance to where the cheerleaders were performing and a chance eye lock with those confident and familiar eyes was all it took for his worries to melt away. Taking a deep breath to ready himself Alfred called out his final command to his team.

"Hike!"

 ** **6****

Alfred drew back quickly as soon as he felt the ball being snapped back to him. Running on auto pilot to drown out the chaos and sounds of yelling and bodies hitting each other, Alfred scanned the field until he noticed Gilbert running towards the end zone with a couple players from the opposing team hot on his trail. Red and blue met when the wide receiver looked back at Alfred, that was all that was needed to send the blonde into motion.

 ** **5****

Feet planted firmly on the ground, it was like the world went into slow motion as Alfred drew his arm back and then threw the ball with all his might. As soon as the ball left his finger tips though, Alfred felt his world snap back to it's proper speed as what felt like freight train slammed into his side and knocked him to the ground.

Alfred's vision swam and for a few seconds all the quarter back could hear was a loud ringing in his ears and the faint sound of what sounded like cheering. One team won, and it wasn't until he made out what sounded like cursing and a scowling face from the player on top of him that Alfred realized which team it was.

As the player that tackled him helped the blonde up, Alfred gave him a quick word of thanks. Looking at the score board Alfred saw it now read 21 to 17. Alfred then quickly looked to the end zone where he saw his teammates loudly celebrating their victory as they congratulated Gilbert on catching the pass. They'd won, and with that realization fully sinking in Alfred felt intense joy and relief well up in him. And before he knew it he was running toward the side lines where the cheerleaders were cheering just as loud as the crowd and the team, his sights locked on a certain brunette.

When Tommy noticed Alfred's approach he grinned at him and started to say,

"See I told you you could-" However, he was interrupted by the blonde grabbing a hold of his waist before lifting him up and then twirling the two of them around. The action taking the cheerleader by surprise and even causing him to drop his pom poms as he steadied himself by holding onto Alfred's shoulder. Tommy's look of surprise faded though into a softer look as he saw the elated grin on his boyfriend's face as he exclaimed several times in excitement.

"We won! We really won!" After a couple more twirls, Alfred finally stopped the both of them before setting the the brunette down. After doing so he moved his hands to cup Tommy's face, thumb softly tracing tanned cheeks.

"I did it, we did it. We won." Alfred barely breathed out as his eyes glistened with tears of joy.

"I knew you could pork chop." Tommy answered just as softly before Alfred pulled him in for a deep kiss. Both ignoring the several wolf whistles and joking calls to get a room as they enjoyed this moment together.


End file.
